Vulnerable
by ealperin
Summary: This is a remake of the original 911 tribute i have up here... When i re-read the original I thought that i could do better. So, here's the product.
1. Chapter 0

This story is a remake of an Esther original called " 9/11 Tribute featuring Supergirl". Supergirl and all other characters expressed in this story are part of DC Comics; therefore I DO NOT OWN them…

So without giving anything away, it's basically a story in tribute to the people that passed on 9/11/2001 _(you thought that I would give away the story now. Didn't you?)_ Please Read and Review…I'll be sure to put some more chapters up soon.


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

**Vulnerable**

**Chapter 1**

September, 11, 2001. I remember it as clearly as yesterday. It was the darkest day of my life and of yours too. I bet you're asking yourself, "Oh_ really_? How do _you_ know?" The answer's simple. I was there. Let me bring you back to that day. When all of our hearts stopped and our breaths escaped us, as we saw the most terrible attack in history unfold right before our eyes.

I had a vision the night before. Burning buildings, and people falling from them. I lay in bed, twisting and turning, waiting for this nightmare to stop. It didn't. In the cool darkness i saw the spirits of souls i didn't know, walking past me. One of them drew its face close to mine and said with these cold, lifeless eyes "You could have saved us, Supergirl". All I could think about were those eyes. The utter symbol of Death itself. I sensed something was wrong so, I scanned the nearest building with my x-ray vision. What I saw was something I'll never forget. People of all ages, young, old, middle aged; falling to their deaths. Some of them were on fire, others were praying for a safe landing. I tore my gaze away from the horrific scene. I saw in front of me, a priest. Around 40 with eyes like gray stones. I saw him collapse in to my arms. "Don't leave me" I heard him faintly whisper. I looked into his eyes with tears streaming down my cheeks and said softly "I'm always here". I saw the last glimmer of hope die in his eyes. "NOOO!" I cried, waking up in sweat-filled covers. I turned my head towards the alarm clock almost 8:40. I quickly got out of bed, took a shower, dressed up and headed off to college with a minute to spare. As i was walking up to the student lounge i already saw a crowd gathering at around 8:46, staring at the T.V. I looked on at my friends, confused, "What Happ-". I followed everyone's gaze to a scene that looked like it came straight from Hell. Looking at the screen I saw the 1st World Trade Center up in smoke. I gasped, covered my mouth with my hand, and dropped my books in the process. I heard Richard Malverene come behind me. Seeing him as dumbstruck as the rest of us, I grabbed him. He yelped. Obviously scared of the strength of my hand, clutching his shirt. I let go and quickly said,

**Chapter 2**

"Sorry about that, Rich." I looked into his eyes, and asked him if I could borrow his phone.

He said, "Yeah sure, Linda."

Sliding it out of his pocket, handing it to me. I dialed the number of the only person I could call at a time like this.

"Hello? This is Clark Kent, Reporter for the Daily Planet. Who's this?".

"Clark?" I said shakily. "Kara?-", His voice lowered into a serious whisper; "I already know what happened. There's nothing i can do about it." I stifled a sigh and said defiantly, "I'm going over there." I heard him say "Kara!" again, but with more urgency to it. I slammed the phone shut. "Thanks-", I said, giving the phone back to Rich saying in a determined tone, "I'll be back."

He looked at me, confused.

"Okaay." He said slowly. He was about to look at the T.V again when I picked up my things and went out the door. Rich walked after me for a few seconds to the parking lot.

"Wait a minute, you don't have a phone?" , he said with a shocked tone.

"I do, it's just that I, uh, left it in my car." I said quickly. "But you don't have a-"

I went around the corner to the nearest building; Super-speeded down the street, leaped into the air, and transformed into Supergirl.

"-car." He looked at the sky confused, as to where Linda Danvers went.


	3. Chapter 3

Just an update: The next few scenes will be told from Elijah's point of view. (Elijah is a character I made up for the story.)

[It's going to be the chapter after this. I'm still writing from SG point of view...I'll point it out the next time I type it up.

Don't worry guys! I'll get back to writing as soon as I can. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer (as usual) : I DO NOT own any of the characters portrayed here. Supergirl created by Otto Binder, Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster. The "Earth Angel" aspect of Supergirl is created by Peter David. Superman and other related characters are property of DC comics. The following scenes DO NOT HAPPEN IN THE COMIC BOOK! Btw, This is told from Supergirl's p.o.v.

**Chapter 3**

I was almost halfway to New York when I heard a familiar sonic boom behind me.

"Kal, If you're trying to stop me-" I began as I hovered in mid-air, not turning around to see his stern blue eyes.

"I'm not-" He said in his deep baritone, "I just want to wish you luck."

"Luck?", I turned around quickly with a perked eyebrow.

He looked at me solemnly and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"They need all the help they can, Kara."

"I know," I said, my voice quivering, as I began to descend to the billowy smoke below.

"I'll be down in Pennsylvania. White said something about a plane crash and I told him that Clark is coming along for the ride-" He hovered away from me, "If anything happens, get in contact with the Watchtower."

"Will do." I said, nodding as he departed westward.

I landed near the North Tower- now unrecognizable- with a gray smoke coming from it. It was just like my vision: burning buildings, people running to nearby EMTs and the brave men and women risking their lives inside to save others.

I saw in front of me, a priest. Around 40 with eyes like gray stones. He collapsed into my arms.

"Don't leave me" I heard him faintly whisper. I looked into his eyes, with tears streaming down my cheeks and said softly "I'm always here" and saw the last glimmer of hope die in his eyes.

I kissed him on his forehead and laid him down.

I heard someone scream, "Look! There's another one! ".

We all turned our heads skyward as we saw the plane inching towards its destination.

_My God. Who would __do__ something like this? _

We all fell silent as the plane crashed into the South Tower.

I x-rayed the building and people of all ages, young, old, middle aged; falling to their deaths.

Some of them were on fire, others were praying for a safe landing.

I tore my gaze away from the horrific scene.

As soon as we saw the smoke coming towards us, many began to run, as one, like Hell itself.

I tried to, but couldn't. I have never felt so weak- so vulnerable- in my life. So I stood there, watching the smoke engulf cars and anything in its path.

I clenched my fists, whoever it is, they're gonna pay.

I x-rayed the building a second time and noticed that the building was swaying with more people inside.

_It's going to collapse, we all have to get out of here._

I heard a giant groan come from the building as I saw it lurch forward with a billowing gray smoke.

"RUN!!!!!" I bellowed to everyone around me, including a rabbi who just stood there.

Everyone but the rabbi immediately ran off.

He kept mumbling about a Moy-she.

I shook my head and said, "We have to get out of here"

I ran with him to a church that had a cellar. He stopped in front of it.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Can't go in," He said clutching his bible.

I narrowed my eyes at him and wrenched the door open.

"Now you can." I said glaring at him. "-It's between life and death, buddy."

"See you in Gehanna.", he said in a tone that I could only describe as mock-chipper.

__________________________________________________________


End file.
